AliJo Maximum Ride
by spacebound1317
Summary: set right after the fghtwhen Fang tells Max she has to choose between him or Ari in MR3. what if the flock never split up but Max left becaue she loved Fang to much to choose? read please andreview, you get kudos! B
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyy guys, this is a fic that came to my mind when I was listening to some songs. I hope you like it. It is not a one- shot. Major Fax and some minor Eggy. Enjoy!**

**B**

Ali – Jo Maximum Ride

Nudge POV

"'ALI – JO! ALI – JO!' Well you can hear them. The crowds are going wild for Ali – Jo, the recently new music artist. She has a new album, making this her second album, called Fang. The name is a bit odd, but her fans seem not to care. An interview with the new artist at 12" the guy on the news said. I shut the TV. off. Yes, TV, as in we are living with Mrs. M and Ella. It's kinda weird, with Max gone and all, but not so much anymore. I remember the day she left, right after we found out Angel wasn't a traitor and she invited Ari with us. She and Fang had a fight, and he stormed off. Next thing I know, Max is telling Iggy to tell Fang she's sorry and she's in love with him! When Fang found out… well, not something I'd like to repeat.

_Flashback:_

"_She what!?" Fang screamed at Iggy. _

"_She said to," _

"_I heard what you said Iggy," he shouted. _

"_No, no, no, she wouldn't she couldn't, agh!" he screamed and smashed his hand into the ski cabin door. The door flew off its hinges._

"_Fang?" I asked quietly. He turned and softened his features when he saw the fear on my face. "Yea Nudge?"_

_I took a deep breath and, "She's in love with you big brother. She left crying. She didn't want to. But whatever happened in that fight scared her, and she knew she was wrong. She left because she loves us all, including you Ari. I know Max, and I know she will want to come back. In her mind, she will do it, but in her heart, she'll be afraid to see our reaction to her leaving. That's why we have to find her, find her so you can tell her that you love her."_

_Flashback end_

That was three years ago. One month after Max left Ari expired and we moved in with Mrs. M and Ella. Fang thought that if they stayed that Max might come here. Just so you know, she never did, three years we've waited, but no word. Iggy and Ella got together, Iggy got his eyesight back (though Mrs. M wouldn't tell us who was paying for it, and we knew it wasn't Jeb, he told us he wasn't paying for it), and I turned 15. Fang never dated anyone, we were enrolled into school. Gazzy went real big brother on Angel when she hit the stage when boys were cute. Itex was destroyed, and life was great.

Well, except for the no Max part.

**A/N: Well?? Please review! Next chapter will be posted on Monday because I have my confirmation on Saturday and a softball game on Sunday.**

**Review!!**

**B :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, I have exams. Lame excuse but still. After tomorrow, updates will come faster. Here's the second chapter. You'll see some stuff from MR3, which obviously belongs to JP, but the plot is mine :)**

**B**

Chapter 2

Max POV

"_You're making your worst mistake," he snarled. "And it's gonna cost you. You'll see."_

I remember that night as if it were yesterday. Fang and my fight over Ari,

_Flashback_

_I walked aimlessly, thinking about what Fang said. "He's right, I can't do this to my flock. I can't let Ari in! I'm a horrible leader. Fang is better at that, and knows what's right and wrong for the flock. He always … they'll be better off."_

_I walked back to camp and picked up my backpack. I looked over at Iggy, my tears visible in the moonlight. _

"_Iggy?"_

_He looked up, as did the rest of the flock including Ari, and he could hear my sniffles._

"_Max, what's wrong?"_

"_I'm sorry guys. You'll be better off. Iggy, tell Fang he was right, and that I'm sorry. Tell him I love him, and that night I ran away because I was scared, not because I didn't love him."_

"_Max…"_

"_Just do it Ig. I'm sorry guys, I love you all."_

_And I flew away into the sky_

_Flashback end_

Yup, it's been three years since that night. A month later I was in a karaoke bar working as a waitress when I was asked to sing. Little did I know that my manager was in the crowd and I would become Ali – Jo, awesome new music artist.

But I did, and here I am, heading to Arizona for my concert.

I contacted my mom and Ella about a year ago because I was about to break down. I was on the verge of a one you can imagine. I met up with Mom and Ella and talked to them. They told me how the flock was doing and I told them what was up. Mom told me she had found a surgery that could bring Iggy's eye sight back, but she didn't know if the expenses were under her budget. I immediately told her that I would pay for it. I was a multi-millionaire from being Ali – Jo, the least I could do for my flock was pay for his surgery.

I also told them about my plan to meet the flock. Ella was all for the idea, but Mom said she was a bit iffy of letting her daughter and the flock to go by themselves. Of course, my mother didn't think that I would invite her, which I did.

The plan was to get Mom and Ella to make the flock go to my concert. They would show up like a hour and a half earlier and Benny (my body guard) would take them to my room.

Then, what happened after that was up to them. I was kind of afraid of that.

That was all settled a year ago. iggy's surgery went fine, he has his eye sight back now, Ella told me. Tonight was my concert, which meant I was about to see my flock again after three years of abandoning them.

I wonder what they think of me?

"AJ?"

"Yea, Mark?" Mark is my manager. He also helped me a bit with the whole flock thing. Yes, he knows about the wings.

"We need to do a quick practice run now before your family gets here."

"Ok, what songs?" I asked, since I did have a whole new album that I was going to sing tonight.

"Just This Time and Imaginame sin ti," he told me.

"All right, I'll be right there."

I looked at myself in the mirror and got up and walked away. I'll have to worry about everything else when the time comes.

_But what if they don't want to see me or hate me?_

**A/N: Well? I know it's kind of a bad chapter, but the good stuff happens soon. Stick with me people! At the end of story I'll give you the full playlist and the list of the album songs. Don't worry! R&R!**

**B :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyy, I'm glad many of you liked the second chapter. A small reminder, Max is of Hispanic descent so she can sing a Spanish song. The song in this chapter is This Time by JoJo. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own this, JP does, but I do own Benny, Mark, the band, Barry, and who ever you don't know:)**

**B**

Chapter 3

Max POV

I walked onto the stage where my band was setting up to play This Time. My new album is called Fang, which should obviously tell you that all the songs are about him. If you were too stupid to think that don't worry, it took Mom forever!

"Max, mic check," Barry, the sound tech guy, told me.

"Hi Barry!" I said, and the mic worked fine.

Barry went all over the place checking if everything worked right, the band was set, and Mark…

"Max, are you ready?"

Speak of the devil…

"Yea, let's start."

I heard the melody in the background begin to play and I began to sing.

_This Time_

_This Time_

_This  
_

_I Made The Mistake Like Before  
Givin You The Third Degree, Takin You Through It  
I Told You I Get What I Want  
And I Ain't Tryna Hear Nothin Else But Just Do It  
And I Had To Take A Good Look  
When Everything Else Didn't Have A Ring To It  
I'm Sittin Here Blamin Myself  
When I Saw What You Were Feelin Inside, I Misused It_

This Time It's All My Fault (ooh Oh)  
This Time I Can't Let Go  
This Time I Did It  
Really, But I Got These Feelings  
How Am I Supposed To Know? (ooh Oh)  
Can't Let My Weakness Show (yeah Yeah)   
Havin My Fits May Cause Me To Miss This First Chance At Real Love  


I was so into the song and thinking about Fang that I didn't hear the door open or the small gasp from a small girl.

_  
This Time I Won't Let You Get Away From Me  
This Time I'm Gonna Let You Take It Where It Should Be  
This Time I Won't Say No  
Cause Sayin No Is A Way To Protect Me  
Baby This Time (this Time) This Time (this Time) This Time (this Time)  
I'mma Let You Want Me_

Every Female I Know  
Can't Seem To Take Her Eyes Off Of You And I See It  
It's Just That My Girls Been So Hurt  
And I'm Not Tryna Be The Next One Goin Through It  
I See That I Got Somethin Real  
And I Don't Wanna Lose It And Gotta To Say Thank You  
The Thought Of You Gone Gives Me Chills  
So Baby Let's Just Put This Aside And Just Come Here

This Time It's All My Fault (really All My Fault)  
This Time I Can't Let Go  
This Time I Did It  
Really, But I Got These Feelings (and I Got These Feelings)  
How Am I Supposed To Know? (to Know)  
Can't Let My Weakness Show  
Havin My Fits May Cause Me To Miss This First Chance At Real Love

This Time I Won't Let You Get Away From Me  
This Time I'm Gonna Let You Take It Where It Should Be  
This Time I Won't Say No  
Cause Sayin No Is A Way To Protect Me  
Baby This Time (this Time) This Time (this Time) This Time (this Time)  
I'mma Let You Want Me

Never Will I Deny You Love Me  
All This Time You Stuck Here And Didn't Leave (my Time)  
Now I Know What 'trust Me You Will See' Was (and I Owe You)  
All My Heart And Deepest Apologies  
So Let's Take This Back To We Got It Man  
I Just Wanna Do This With You Boy

This Time I Won't Let You Get Away From Me  
This Time I'm Gonna Let You Take It Where It Should Be  
This Time I Won't Say No  
Cause Sayin No Is A Way To Protect Me  
Baby This Time (this Time) This Time (this Time) This Time (this Time)  
I'mma Let You Want Me  
This Time I Won't Let You Get Away From Me  
This Time I'm Gonna Let You Take It Where It Should Be  
This Time I Won't Say No  
Cause Sayin No Is A Way To Protect Me  
Baby This Time (this Time) This Time (this Time) This Time (this Time)  
I'mma Let You Want Me

I finished the song and opened my eyes. I almost screamed. Standing in front of me were my flock, Ella, and Mom. I started to get teary eyed.

"Hey guys."

**A/N: Cliffiee!! Sorry I had to do it. Next chapter I'm hoping Saturday, because Friday I get a very important paper! Anyway please review! Tell me if you like the song!**

**B**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyy! Sorry for the wait**

**Disclaimer: Duh! I don't own the characters, JP does, but I own the plot and characters you don't know**

**B**

Chapter 4

Nudge POV

Tonight is the Ali-Jo concert! Mrs. M wants us to leave early, says we have a surprise. Let me tell you I was surprised when we walked into that arena and I saw Ali-Jo singing on the stage. When the song ended, and she opened her eyes, she got a bit teary eyed, and said, "Hey guys,"

"O My God! I can't believe it! It's it's, Ali – Jo!" I screamed. I was to caught up in not hyperventiliating to see Ali-Jo's face fall.

"Oh… yea that's me," she said. I didn't notice the fake cheeriness you can imagine either.

"Well, come on, let me take you to my dressing room so we can talk," and she walked off the stage.

Max POV

O god, they didn't notice me. I can't believe this! Well, what was I expecting a great welcome back?

I led them to my room and I asked them about their lives. They looked happy, who was I to rain on their parade?

I made sure to lock my thoughts from Angel, my baby. She had a confused expression on her face.

I looked up at Iggy and almost burst into tears. He could see! He had his arms around Ella, and his eyes were only for her. Can you say aww?

I looked up at the clock and realized the time. "O my, I'm sorry guys I didn't notice the time, but I have to get ready!"

I stood up and started walking to my closet when I heard,

"Max?"

Fang POV

I was sitting next to Angel in Ali-Jo's room, and was having a conversation with Angel.

_Angel?_

_**Yea?**_

_Can you get anything from her?_

_**No, she's blocking her mind. She seems familiar, and it seems like she already knows us.**_

_Yea, I realized that. Thanks for trying._

_**Your welcome.**_

I started to look around the room and noticed something on her make up dresser. On the mirror there were two pictures. One was of us and Max. The other of Max and I sitting at the beach, a picture Nudge had taken.

I started to panic a bit, but kept my cool nature. The only way to know if she was Max was to check the back of the photo.

I got up, without her noticing of course, and grabbed the picture off the mirror. I turned it around. I was shocked. This was Max!

"Max?"

**A/N: Cliffiee! If you can guess what the back of the picture says then you get kudos! Next chapter this weekend!**

**Review!**

**B :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyy, glad so many people have liked the story. The next chapter will be the last though. I'm sad, but I really love this story. Thanks to everyone and I hope you love this chapter! The songs are Imaginame Sin Ti by Luis Fonsi; Mary's Song by Taylor Swift; What Makes You Different by Backstreet Boys; Coming For You by JoJo; and Everything by Michael Bublé. The quote is from Elizabeth Barrett Browning's sonnet. Enjoy!**

**B**

Chapter 5

"_Max?"_

MPOV

I raised my head and turned around. I looked at Fang, then at what he was holding. The picture of him and me. The one where he wrote:

Maximum Ride,

I love thee with the breadth, smiles, tears of all my life

And, if God may choose, I shall love thee better after death.

Will you marry me?

I found it in his backpack the day before we fought. I was planning on asking him about it, but I never got the chance.

Fang looked into my eyes and whispered, "My Max."

The flock was in shock, except for Mom and Ella.

"My Fang," I whispered back. Tears slid down my face as the flock realized that Ali-Jo was really Maximum Ride.

"Finally! They know! You know how hard it was to keep a secret like this! Max, you don't know the relief I feel right now," Ella said, exasperated.

Iggy looked at her, "You knew?"

"Yes, love I did. How did you think I got awesome seats to this concert, tickets at all for that matter? Who do you think paid for your surgery? We told her and she immediately said she was paying for it. Max has helped us all along, and now she's back!"

"No, she's not," Fang said.

I looked at Fang. "What do you mean? Of course I'm back!" I shouted.

"What about Ali-Jo? You're seriously going to drop this, all of this, for us?" Fang asked.

I walked over to him and raised his chin so his eyes met mine.

"Fang. I love you. I'm in love with you, always have been. I have you back in my arms again. I'm not even going to think of letting you out of them again. Tonight, I'll do my concert, but it'll be my last concert if it means being with you again. I have all of you again, you guys are home. And that's where I want to be," I told him.

We kissed, and it was the sweetest kiss ever.

"Aww!" Angel, Nudge, Ella, and MOM said.

I looked at them and smiled.

"All right guys. Let me get ready and you guys go sit. I'll see you on the stage," I said.

The flock, minus Fang, walked out.

"Yes Fang?" I asked.

"Go get ready. I'm not going anywhere."

**(I was planning on ending it here, but all the songs are in the next chapter and they are so cute:))**

I smiled and changed. I was in dark wash blue jeans, a white tank on top under a dark blue hoodie, and cool flats. (**pic on pro)**

Fang was awed. "Well?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer.

"Ali-Jo! Come on, let's go!" Mark yelled, pounding on my door.

We walked out hand in hand. I went onto the stage, dragging Fang behind me.

I grabbed the mike. Everyone…screamed.

"Hey Arizona! How you guys doing tonight?"

More screaming.

"All right, all right. I'm glad you're happy to be here. I'm sorry to say that this will be my last album and last concert because I found my family again. Here on the stage with me is my…" I faltered a bit.

"boyfriend," he whispered in my ear.

"boyfriend Nick! I call him Fang. Yes, the album was dedicated to him. Right now I'm going to sing Imaginame Sin Ti with him. Do you guys want to hear that?"

Guess what happened? You guessed it… more screaming.

"What are you doing?" Fang asked as I handed him a mike.

"My last concert," I replied.

We heard the soft melody and Fang started off.

(Fang in **bold**, Max in _italicize_, _**bold italicized **_is both)

**Mientras brillen las estrellas  
Y los rios corran hacia el mar  
Hasta el dia en que tu vuelvas  
Se que no te dejar de amar  
Si escucharas mi lamento  
Si me vieras volverias,  
Ya he pagado un alto precio  
Por el mal que yo te hacia**

_**Soy culpable ya lo se  
Y estoy arrepentido, te pido  
Imaginame sin ti,  
Y regresaras a mi  
Sabes que sin tu amor,  
nada soy  
Que no podre sobre vivir  
Imaginame sin ti  
Cuando mires mi retrato  
Si algo en ti, queda de mi  
Regresa por favor,  
Imaginame sin ti**_

_Se ha borrado mi sonrisa  
Y la lluvia no ha cesado,  
SI supieras como duele  
El no tenerte aqui a mi lado_

_**Soy culpable ya lo se  
Y estoy arrepentido,  
Imaginame sin ti,  
Y regresaras a mi  
Sabes que sin tu amor,  
nada soy  
Que no podr sobre vivir  
Imaginame sin ti  
Cuando mires mi retrato  
Si algo en ti, queda de mi  
Regresa por favor,  
Imaginame sin ti" "ohhhhh"**_

**Soy culpable ya lo se**

_Y estoy arrepentido, te pido_

_**Imaginame sin ti,  
Y regresaras  
Sabes que sin tu amor,  
nada soy  
Que no podr sobre vivir  
Cuando mires mi retrato  
Si algo en ti, queda de mi  
Regresa por favor,**_

_"ohhhhh"_

_**Imaginame sin ti,**_

We ended the song, and he kissed me.

I smiled, while I hear wolf-whistles and all the kissing noises.

"All right guys! What song does my wonderful sibling Nudge want to hear? Come on up here girl."

Nudge came and she looked at me. I handed her the mike.

"Umm, could you sing Mary's Song?"

I smiled. I knew that she would pick that.

"Sure Nudge."

Nudge and Fang walked off the stage into their seats. I heard the light sounds of the guitar and began to sing the song, the song that held so much meaning for me and Fang.

_She Said, I Was Seven And You Were Nine  
I Looked At You Like The Stars That Shined  
In The Sky, The Pretty Lights  
And Our Daddies Used To Joke About The Two Of Us  
Growing Up And Falling In Love And Our Mamas Smiled  
And Rolled Their Eyes And Said Oh My My My_

Take Me Back To The House In The Backyard Tree  
Said You'd Beat Me Up, You Were Bigger Than Me  
You Never Did, You Never Did  
Take Me Back When Our World Was One Block Wide  
I Dared You To Kiss Me And Ran When You Tried  
Just Two Kids, You And I...  
Oh My My My My

I Was Sixteen When Suddenly  
I Wasn't That Little Girl You Used To See  
But Your Eyes Still Shined Like Pretty Lights  
And Our Daddies Used To Joke About The Two Of Us  
They Never Believed We'd Really Fall In Love  
And Our Mamas Smiled And Rolled Their Eyes  
And Said Oh My My My...

Take Me Back To The Creek Beds We Turned Up  
Two A.m. Riding In Your Truck And All I Need Is You Next To Me  
Take Me Back To The Time We Had Our Very First Fight  
The Slamming Of Doors Instead Of Kissing Goodnight  
You Stayed Outside Til The Morning Light  
Oh My My My My

A Few Years Had Gone And Come Around  
We Were Sitting At Our Favorite Spot In Town  
And You Looked At Me, Got Down On One Knee

Take Me Back To The Time When We Walked Down The Aisle  
Our Whole Town Came And Our Mamas Cried  
You Said I Do And I Did Too  
Take Me Home Where We Met So Many Years Before  
We'll Rock Our Babies On That Very Front Porch  
After All This Time, You And I

I'll Be Eighty-seven; You'll Be Eighty-nine  
I'll Still Look At You Like The Stars That Shine  
In The Sky, Oh My My My...

When the song ended, Mom and I laughed. I had shown her the lyrics before and it was funny how right the song was.

Fang laughed as well, catching onto the drift. It was also about him.

"ME NEXT! ME NEXT!!" I heard Angel and Gazzy yell. I nodded to Barry and he led them up to the stage.

"Here are two of my siblings, Ange and Gaz. What do you guys want?"

I handed Angel the mike and she said, "I want Iggy, Ella, Fang, and you to sing What Makes You Different,"

"Yea!" Gazzy agreed.

"All right. Ig, El, Fang get your butts over here," I said.

They all came.

The song began, the guys starting. (guys in **bold**, girls in_ italicize_, both of them in _**bold italicize**_)

**You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day**

Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby that's why you've captured my heart

_I know sometimes you feel  
Like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know  
What you have within_

When I look at you  
I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere  
And there's no one I know that can compare

_**What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you  
Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me**_

_You've got something so real  
You touched me so deep_ **(touched me so deep)**  
_The material things  
Don't matter to me_  
**So come as you are  
You've got nothing to prove  
You won me with all the you do**

_**And I wanna take this chance to say to you**_

_**What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you  
Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
What makes you different makes you beautiful **_

**You don't know how you've touched my life  
Oh there's so many ways, I just can't describe**  
_You taught me what love is supposed to be  
It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me_

_**What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you  
Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me**_

**What makes you beautiful**

_Makes you beautiful_

_**To me**_

When the song ended there was mad clapping.

I sang a bunch of songs after that with and with out the flock.

"Ok guys, two more songs to go now. I'm going to sing Coming For You right now. I wrote this song when I finally realized that Fang was who needed to fill the gaping whole in my heart and that I couldn't keep trying to put my love for him aside any longer."

I heard the drums beat and started to sing.

_Ooh  
Ooh, For You_

I Had A Change Of Heart  
But Don't Know Where To Start  
What I'm About To Say May Surprise You  
But Now I See It Clear, Life Ain't Always Fair, Oh  
What Can You Do, When You Don't Wanna Hurt Him  
Cause You Don't Deserve Him And There_'s No Other Way, Yeah Yeah_

I'm Breakin Down, I Just Can't Take It Anymore, Oh No  
I Won't Let You Go, You Know I'm Comin For You  
No Matter What It's Gonna Take I Gotta Make This Move  
You're The One That I Chose, You Know I'm Comin For You

And I Just Can't Go Another Day  
Without You Next To Me, Oh, Oh Yeah

Don't Know What To Say  
Guess I'll Take The Blame  
Eventually It Was Bound To Happen  
I Know You Played Your Part  
I Aint Trying To Make It Hard  
But It's The Right Thing To Do

When You Don't Wanna Hurt Him  
Cause You Don't Deserve Him  
And There's No Other Way, Yeah Yeah Yeah

I'm Breakin Down, I Just Can't Take It Anymore, Oh No  
I Won't Let You Go, You Know I'm Comin For You  
No Matter What It's Gonna Take I Gotta Make This Move  
You're The One That I Chose, You Know I'm Comin For You

And I Just Can't Go Another Day  
Without You Next To Me, Oh, Oh Yeah

Now That You Know The Truth  
Just Wanna Be With You, Can't Hold Back  
This Is Real, Cause What We Share  
It's Undeniable, Don't Wanna Hide No More  
Here I Am, And I'm Coming For You  
Oh

I'm Breakin Down, I Just Can't Take It Anymore, Oh No  
I Won't Let You Go, You Know I'm Comin For You  
No Matter What It's Gonna Take I Gotta Make This Move  
You're The One That I Chose, You Know I'm Comin For You

And I Just Can't Go Another Day  
Without You Next To Me, Oh, Oh Yeah

I'm Breakin Down, I Just Cant Take It Anymore, Oh No  
I Won't Let You Go, You Know I'm Comin For You (for You)

I was so into the song that I had closed my eyes. When it ended I opened my eyes and there was no screaming. Everyone was in awe. I guess I put a bit more emotion in it then I planned on.

"OK now," I looked over to voice that was talking. It was Fang.

"I'm going to sing Everything to the love of my life."

I gasped, and the song began.

**You're a falling star; you're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.**

And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
'cause you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

The song ended and Fang got down on one knee. He dropped the mike and asked,

"Max, will you marry me?"

Tears slid down my face as I…

**A/N: Cliffie! I'm sorry but I had to do it. Really long chapter I think it's the longest that I've ever written. Please review, last chapter posted this weekend :( **

**Review!!!**

**B :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the long update, here is the last chapter!! Review please!!**

**B**

Epilogue

MPOV

O My God! Today is my wedding day to Fang! I remember exactly how he asked me, it was so cute.

My dress is so amazing. It's a white simple dress with a blue trail, it's so pretty. **(Pics on pro)**

My maid of honor is Ella, bridesmaid is Nudge, and Angel is the flower girl. Iggy is Fang's best man and Gaz is the ring boy.

I let Jeb walk me down the aisle. I finally have learned to trust him, but it's the beginning. He's walking on eggshells really.

Everything was dark blue and light blue. I don't know I thought it would be a great color, the color of the sky.

"Max! Come on, it's about to start!" Angel screamed in my head.

"Coming!" I said back.

Fang and I were having a small wedding. After he proposed, we were in the spotlight for a while, but then it cooled down and we're having our wedding. We didn't put anything in the newspaper, so not many knew of the date, only the people who were going.

I looked at my self once more in the mirror and then went to go meet up with Jeb.

Nudge was wearing a midnight blue dress, while Angel was wearing a light blue dress. They both looked adorable.

"I'm proud of you Maximum," Jeb said.

"Thanks…Dad," I said.

The music started and the doors opened. Angel walked first and then Nudge. The music changed and Jeb and I walked in.

I looked up at Fang and smiled. He was so handsome in a tux.

I reached the altar and the ceremony began. It was a blur really. The only part I remember is Fang saying,

"I do,"

And the,

"Man and wife,"

Part.

Finally!

**A/N: I didn't like this chapter that much but I had to do it! I hope you all liked the story. Check my profile for the wedding stuff.**

**I'm going to be in Europe for Spring break, so all of my stories are on hold. VR will update one more chapter for Lovely and then updates will come back on April 3****rd****. so have a great spring break and Happy Easter!**

**B**


End file.
